Trust is a very hard thing to keep
by Ai Star
Summary: "What are you saying?" A black haired girl asked with shock written on her face, not believing what she was hearing. "Are you deaf? It's over between us" a red haired male said coldly as his hands were in his black jacket pockets. Rated T SilverxOC
1. Prologue

**Hiya everyone, another FF another day :) This in a way it's an AU of the waitress and the thief  
**

 **The title will be changed since it doesn't feel right.**

* * *

"What are you saying?" A black haired girl asked with shock written on her face, not believing what she was hearing.

"Are you deaf? It's over between us" a red haired male said coldly as his hands were in his black jacket pockets.

"But...but why? I don't understand" she said while her voice trembled, the red head's silver eyes narrowed as he stared at her.

"It was never going to work out, we're too different you and I" he commented bluntly, this couldn't be happening. Why though? Why? They were fine just a while ago.

"Is this about your heritage? I told you I accept you the way you are, you're not your father you're better than him so why are you acting like this?" She croaked as her voice continued to shake.

"You do remember that this was all for fun right? The first rule was to not get attached so why are you acting like this?" He asked dully as he stared at her clearly not impressed, the girl gritted her teeth at his question.

"Because I did get attached and I am sure that you felt the same way" she retorted crossly before turning her head "clearly I was imagining things. Which is odd since the day I found out about your father, I had stood by you and said that I would never leave you Silver" she said bitterly. The silver eyed male frowned at her words.

"And is that suppose to impress me? You know that one day I might end up like him or worse Team Rocket could go after you to get to me" he said sternly only she shook her head.

"Looks like I know where I stand, don't worry I won't get in your way" she said bitterly before walking away, Silver watched her silently as she walked away to the pokémon centre without looking back. Silver gritted his teeth before looking away in anger before turning to look at the side of the building that was used as Team Rocket's headquarters and punched the wall in frustration, his hand shook violently as he stared at the wall that didn't show any dent. How? How could this happen? Why no how did he get so weak? And all because of HER?

" _I...I'm sorry Alia, but I would never be good enough for you_ " he said bitterly to himself before his hair covered his eyes " _It's for the best anyways_ "


	2. Chapter 1

Did that... did that really happen? What she witnessed just after he left the hideout. It didn't feel real at all, if anything it felt like a sick joke to her and if he was messing with her it was not funny. After all, sure they had been rivals at the beginning and she had bested him every time but didn't they get past that? Was there something wrong with her that he did not like? If so why didn't he have the guts to tell her? After everything they went through, was she still pathetic in his eyes? Even after finally gaining the courage to come back to Johto this just had to happen? Sure she wanted to start fresh with her partner Cubone but they didn't expect to see Silver again of all people given how they- well she ended things, was this his way of getting back at her? She didn't know but right now she was lost, confused and didn't know who to turn to. Especially when Red had vanished without a trace and like Blue lost contact with him, talk about worst timing to her dismay and the worst part about this is that she could not undo any of those moments or forget.

"Guess this is my life now, I am eighteen and should know more better... so this is what I get for letting my guard down..." she muttered bitterly as she looked at her cup while sitting at a table in one of the rooms she had rented in the pokémon centre, wanting nothing more than to have her brother like friend figure here with her so she could have someone to talk to. But alas that seemed like a pipe dream knowing that she was alone this time and not the justice seeking nine and a half year old who was allowed to bend the rules just once thanks to her sensei, who was allowed to travel as long as Red was with her keeping her safe. Who had ruined the man who destroyed her home, or at least what was left of it and not once did she find out why. No she wanted to avenge her aunt and her friend's mother. Not caring about the one she was hurting as long as he or his organisation didn't hurt anyone again, only to find out that the man abandoned his son for whatever reason. In a way meeting the son was cruel irony since in a way that man did win-his son hurt her.

She soon moved her cup away feeling slightly nauseous from looking at it before folding her arms and looked at the window showing some of the mountains in Mahogany Town and parts of the forest that would lead to the Lake of Rage.

Was she this pathetic? Pining and mopping over some guy, even if it was Silver? Gosh what was wrong with her? Since when did she stoop so low? Alia shook her head and sighed, today she'll battle Pryce and head over to Blackthorn City. If all goes well she might be able to nurse her broken heart at the same time, although speaking of Team Rocket...what were they up to? The signals forcing Magikarp to evolve, that had to be part of a bigger plot and then there was the grunt at Goldenrod City. Was that connected? Biting her lip she sighed, should she tell Lance? Or maybe deal with it herself and risk seeing the one who hurt her again?

No...she wasn't a coward! She was going to fight regardless after all no one else would do it and Red wasn't here so she had to pick up the slack.

A smile appeared on her face. After all... she did help before and didn't care if she was recognised given that the grunts had no idea that she did trash their boss while impersonating her friend in order to cover her tracks...that is IF that man found out.


	3. Chapter 2

"Claiiiir!" Alia whined as she stared at her friend who she defeated once again, her pokémon Arca stood beside Alia but did nothing as she watched Clair deny what she witnessed.

"No! You are not ready and I won't acknowledge you until you-"

"Pass the dragon challenge" Clair finished while Alia muttered it with a dull look on her face, Clair meanwhile gave her a cold look for interrupting her rant.

"Honestly really?!" Alia cried in frustration now wanting to pull her hair out in frustration, first she had to deal with Silver at Goldenrod after he no only dumped her but made scathing remarks about how she was weak until she ruthlessly defeated him with her SUPER angry pokémon who felt her mood. Not that they would blame her after all anyone who hurt their friend was an enemy to them and would never be forgiven.

"Yes really! You may have beaten me but you are not ready for the pokémon league challenge" Clair commented.

"Well I am only challenging it, I am not going to accept the title of champion Lance can have it" Alia said with a weary look as Clair flashed her an offending one.

"Do you not care-?"

"Clair please! I wanted to visit and see how my skills progressed, not to get lectured on this" Alia cried weakly causing the older woman to huff.

"Oh really? Then what are you planning to do after the league? Indulge me" Clair said sharply as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I just want to travel and meet people, to see how their bonds are with their pokémon" Alia said with a weary sigh, Clair scoffed.

"That's it? That's all you're going to do-?"

"Clair I am not in the mood, besides there are so many places I haven't seen and I was hoping that I could find Red. Before I left" Alia said with a serious look that took Clair by surprise.

"Are you serious? Mt. Silver?"

"Yes!" Alia said in a firm voice that shocked Clair even more.

"What happened to you Alia?" Clair asked with an edge while her voice held worry as Alia walked away. This wasn't the Alia she knew.

"She had her heart broken" Alia's blunt cold words left the hairs on the back of Clair's neck standing up. No way...

* * *

As expected Alia defeated the other dragon trainers in the Dragon's den and passed the elder's test with ease, however instead of leaving the area the elder had convinced her to stay and relax since she did look a bit tired and down as he observed her. At first Alia was about to refuse since she didn't want to cause any trouble or burden anyone least of all him with her problems until he swayed her to his way of thinking, guess here was no way to hide from the knowing elder who had a grandfather like look to him. A look that reminded her of her deceased grandfather.

"So what's troubling you young Alia, compared to the bright girl I met years ago you have the look of someone who has lost their way. Tell me child, did something happen?" He had asked kindly as they sat at a table with fresh brewed tea in front of the, however instead of drinking Alia had allowed her cup to stay still despite the fact that it would go cold.

"I...it's complicated sir... it's hard to explain" Alia said softly as she allowed her hands to clench in frustration and sadness, the elder however smiled despite the torn look on her face.

"When I was younger I was helplessly in love with a woman" Alia tensed up from hearing the l word "it truly hurt to see her part from me after years of marriage-"

"It's not that... I am not in love" Alia interrupted meekly but he didn't comment as he listened, she tensed up slightly as she tried to gather her thoughts. "I just got in too deep with someone-"

T"A boy I am sure" he said causing her to frown at him slightly before biting her lip.

"Well he-we agreed to be 'close'-" she explained feeling shame as she spoke to the unreadable elder "as long as we don't develop feelings for the other, the thing was though...I was sure he cared for me but I guess that was all a lie since even when I found out about the reason for his pain. I stood by him regardless but in the end it didn't matter to since I was tossed aside like rubbish" she said disdainfully before sighing heavily. "Just goes to show that he will never learn, I get it he's probably mad at me for leaving without saying goodbye but did he have to string me along like that?" She asked as she gritted her teeth until she felt the elder's hand, she then looked to see now disappointment but understanding on his face.

"We choose to believe that there is good in people Alia, it's not a bad thing to have hope or believe but we must learn from our mistakes after all no one is perfect" he said softly "Now what's done is done, you can learn from this but you have to make the effort is that clear?" He said while Alia looked down softly before nodding with sad eyes.

"Being love doesn't make you weak-"

"But I am not-" Alia looked up with shock as she stared at him quickly, however he wasn't fooled one bit.

"Alia you can fool others, but not yourself or I. After all I too know what it's like to fall in love and lose the one I love, it's nothing to be ashamed about" he said with a stern look. "Allow your heart to heal before you do anything else Alia. If you keep going down this self loathing path you might never recover and it will destroy you, plus you have others who depend and care about you. You don't want to make them worry you?" He asked with a knowing smile, Alia blinked before a sheepish smile left her lips.

"Yeah..." she nodded faintly as her mind was slightly elsewhere.

"Now drink up before the tea gets cold, it's special herbs which are good for the body and you'll need to be at your best from now on" he said before she took the cup, only she paused from the last bit while the rim of the cup was near her lips.

"I don't follow" she said with a curious look that also took him by surprise.

"You don't know?" He asked while holding his cup. Oh dear...


	4. Chapter 3

Where was she? She should be around here and yet...she wasn't. Those were the first thoughts that came to the red head as he looked round the area known as Victory Road. Not that he was worried or anything it's just that he was merely curious as to why it would take her this long since she always arrives either before or during the time he arrived at an area and yet she wasn't here this time? It wasn't until a sudden thought came to him about why she might not have shown up yet.

"Don't tell me she went chicken and quit because of what happened... not even she's that stupid or weak" he murmured to himself as he moved some hair from his eyes in order to see more of the area, which in itself appeared barren thanks to the fact that he had defeated everyone in the cave. Mostly out of frustration since he couldn't get his head in the battles, in fact the way she spoke to him when they met once more at Goldenrod City's underground after his dumb stunt in assuming that she was joining Team Rocket. Just thinking that she was doing this to spite him with how things ended made his blood boil in anger, was he feeling resentful for the fact that his father and his organisation were taking another thing in his life and ruining it until it was unrecognisable? He didn't know what to say as blind rage filled him from just seeing her in that outfit, just ripping it off her felt good until embarrassment and another unknown emotion filled him the moment he realised what he had done and thought. Why was he so hung up on her and feeling these feelings when he had not only pushed her away but also cut her out of his life without a second thought?

So that's it...? She won't come here because of him? Did she quit being a trainer because of him? No...no she wasn't that stupid to throw things away even when she spoke during the festival saying that she might stay in Johto, but things...change. He changed and got weak but was what he felt weakness? He wanted to know even if it involved one last battle with her but seeing that she wasn't showing up left him completely torn and baffled in what to do. Should he wait at the Pokémon League? But then how long would that take? After all she wasn't showing up-not that he should care! He made it clear that he wanted to end things between her and cut ties before they got too deep, and yet... he did to his dismay. He looked down before sighing heavily as he bit the inside of his cheek, he was a fool... how could he stoop so low? After all pokémon were just tools and just like people they were weak. Only the strong survive was the philosophy he had learned after his father abandoned him after losing to some kid. However now as he spent time with Alia...his thoughts soon changed, just spending time with her left him exposed and naked to his dismay since it was something he did not want. He in more ways was like a moth to the flame she created, she was just her. Honest even when he didn't want to hear it but somehow took her words to heart at times, then there was how she was kind to others including him which left him feeling odd thoughts. Compared to years ago when they met around the age of ten when his father had done a runner, she was kind and yet a competitive spitfire, full of life and smiles. It did leave him sad when she left without any explanation only to show up when they were eighteen. What suddenly made him start his journey and steal his second first pokémon was confusing at first, call it a hunch but something told him to be hiding at the lab that day...and he did. Only he didn't recognise her, sure when he realised that it was her anger and confusion filled him but seeing the way he spoke to him, telling him about her travels left him slightly envious but at the same time left him wanting to hear more regardless. Just thinking about this now left his heart deflating at how this time he had messed things up, whether he wanted to admit it or not.

He sighed as he saw that it was getting late as the sun started to go down at the exit part of the cave which meant he had to go, taking one last look at the opposite end only to see the vast space containing rocks of all sizes he sighed before going to the exit leading to the Pokémon league.

* * *

Alia stared at the mirror with a blank look as she observed her form from the reflection, disbelief filled her still but kept it to herself as to her it should not be possible and yet... it was given how things were back then. If anything part of her wished it hadn't have happened so she wouldn't be her heart broken and yet now- she didn't. After her talk with the patient if accepting elder who acted as any kind grandfather would have done it left her with food for thought. If anything it left her with a bigger perspective about things.

"Don't think I don't know about what my grandchildren did and what is going on with Clair hasn't left my line of sight. After all I had a wife, yes I am mad at her but I understand her fear. If you see her next young one tell her she can ask me for help anytime" the elder's soft words shocked her a lot but knew that she would tell Clair as promised but now...she had her own issues. She couldn't tell or seek the one who introduced this to her whether it was an accident or not after all, he no doubt would deny it and push her away or tell her to remove the evidence permanently which was something she would not allow whether she was attached to said evidence or not. Everything or everyone deserved a chance and she was going to keep safe no matter what. Call it instincts or just her but just feeling the need to protect filled her with determination to see it through but she knew that she couldn't do it alone. So instead she was going to take a pause on the Pokémon league challenge and was instead going to be on a break, after all there was more to life than just battling and being champion so why not let someone else win it or at least attempt it without her getting in the way instead?


	5. Chapter 4

There really isn't such thing as a perfect guy, nor was there a perfect girl in this world. But then again who needs the have a perfect partner? After all it just leaves you thinking that you would never be good enough for the person no matter what you did which is upsetting and sad. And also why should you do everything to be perfect in the eyes of everyone else and your partner when you are perfect the way you are? Flaws and all. Sure there will always be room for improvement but that is the good side of things, seeing things in a deeper perspective.

In a manner to make a relationship perfect it had to come from both sides not one so whoever said that there are perfect people was just probably envious or was trying to get people riot. The typical perfect looks, the amazing flawless personality, the way they did a certain move that had heads turning... as if! The worst case scenario is that the person in question could be snobbish and that would be costly.

Alia continued to look at the entrance to Victory road with a tired look, as expected Professor Oak did not know where Red was but had a hunch that the older teen was at Mt. Silver much to Alia's dismay. After all hearing the name Silver just left her wanting to shrivel and abandon the idea of seeing her brother like friend. Blue was another story and knew that he could be cocky but he wouldn't understand or listen the way Red did Even after the Pokémon Tower incident years ago, which then only left the option of seeing Red himself.

"I am sorry miss but only-"

"But I have to see someone there, it's really important" Alia said almost sounding like she was pleading to her dismay.

"Even so it is-"

"I use to be the champion of Kanto you will let me pass or else! I have no time to play your game so unless you want me to call Professor Oak which will take time out of our lives I suggest you get your backside over to that side and left me through" Alia said in the most scary and yet demanding tone that left the guard shaking in his boots. Was she being serious?!

"I-I-I-"

"Yes?" Alia snapped as she leaned closer so her face was near the shaking male.

"Pl-please be careful on your journey" the guard said in a high tone as he moved to one side allowing her to pass, nodding her thanks she went ahead to the path leading her to Mt. Silver. So far it was strangely quiet but Alia kept her guard up even as she arrived at the pokémon centre for a rest, she sighed heavily as she booked a room for the night since she knew that the journey would be taxing and it would not be wise to overdo it.

As she neared the room she lifted up her right hand to see the key and paused, she almost jumped as she felt ghost touches on her neck causing her to put her left hand on her neck while her cheeks went pink from a memory that entered her mind. Images of the last few times she had ordered a room before the inevitable break up filled her mind leaving her legs almost buckling but held herself together. Why did she have to relive those events now? She shook her head while hugging herself tightly as she forced one foot in front of the other until she was at the door, she then moved a shaky hand to open the door with her key and went in. Only that just made her mind fill up with more memories, memories of being kissed while being pinned against the closed door. They only made out before, a little bite added here and there. Sure they stuck to the boundaries they set up and it had only been harmless kisses, but it was only until last month did things slowly start to heat up. She for sure did not see it coming and yet she never stopped it, maybe it was because some part of her didn't want it to stop. After all this was Silver, sure he was cold but deep down he was kind and she trusted him. In a ways it was a drug-addictive, maybe it was when she found out his secret and didn't abandon him that caused them to take a step further to the point that they were 'friends' or should she say rivals with benefits? She didn't know but she felt powerless and almost asked him for it after days went by which was completely out of character for her, she knew that even at the age they were their hormones would still be out of whack but she hardly blamed that for it. Was it lust? No she found him interesting when they were younger, but always kept it to herself since she didn't want to make things awkward but she only saw him as a really close friend back then. Now it was just completely confusing she had no one to turn to, which was why she wanted to see Red. Sure he might not provide her with much wisdom but being there was better than nothing.

Alia almost sat on the floor but turned away from it and sat on the chair, it didn't matter if it was the bed or the floor both filled her with embarrassment at how far they took things. She placed a hand to her reddened face and almost whined from the memories of his arms wrapping themselves around her before nipping at her neck causing Alia's eyes to flutter while a low moan left her lips adding to the shame that she was feeling. She also pressed her legs together from the thoughts as they started to escalate leaving her mind in a haze, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to relive those moments after all they wouldn't hurt right? No one was going to know that she was reliving those moments except her.

Very soon it had gotten to the point that she wished that she could take a cold shower in order to try and cool herself down due to how flushed she was but knew that it wasn't wise given the situation. Talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place, what was she going to do? Part of her was tempted to run back to him and beg him to take her back, to admit that she was the one who ruined things between without meaning to just to have those moments again if not more new experiences. However the other part of her started to wonder why she was acting like an abused partner who kept coming back for more insults and punishments when she didn't deserve it. Just how low did she sink as she began to think so badly of herself? To belittle herself for such things that were not true. Of course it wasn't her fault, sure it took two to sleep around but she was not completely at fault after all it was him who introduced it back at Cainwood City when they were at the cave leading to the new Safari Zone. But he was the one who kissed her in such a manner that left her breathless and shocked, confused to the point that she had no idea what was happening since he made it clear that he hated her since he not only called her names but pushed her to the floor at times. Then again it did leave her conflicted even as he suggested the idea that no one would have to know only now the Elder of Blackthorn's Dragon Shrine did except for who she lost her innocence to. In a way it was mortifying to be put in that position to know that in a way she had let him down and herself as well. Just how did she allow this to happen?

She soon shook away the heated and miserable thoughts since they left her feeling mixed emotions. That and since she was no longer with him anymore there was no reason to pine for someone who made it clear that she was no longer welcome in his life. She shouldn't blame herself nor do anything to escalate or be petty about the situation even though in a way she gave him almost everything which left her miserable and distraught at how easily she was tossed aside like she was nothing but rubbish. No he would do this to any weak pokémon or person who wasn't deemed strong in his eyes, no she deserved better than that and she wasn't going to be catty.

However as Alia slowly calmed down, she soon thought of a reason to settle down and not act out despite the fact that she had a right to be angry. Just thinking about it caused a soft smile to appear on her face, soon Alia slowly looked down before placing her hands to her lower stomach.

"Hello little one" she said softly "I don't know if you can hear me, but I am your mummy and I can't wait to see you soon" she said in a soft kind tone as she rubbed her tummy slightly. Sure babies couldn't move much since they were tiny but knowing that she could feel deep down in her gut that it was there left her feeling blessed despite the misfortune of losing the one she cared about. But in a way it was almost as if he hadn't truly left. She did read online that morning sickness should be showing up anytime from now but so far she wasn't sick at all to her surprise. Not that she was complaining, after all being sick and weak was the last thing she wanted anytime soon since she needed to find Red.

* * *

Alia gasped for air and almost wheezed heavily from the lack of air as they reached the top of the mountain, as glad as she was able to come prepared and got items for the journey. She was still freezing and had to rely on Cynda for her warmth so she didn't freeze after all she or the baby could die from this strain. Even thought she was wearing a lot of layers that could put a Sealeo to shame she had kept herself strong since there would be no one there to help for they didn't know where she was. Plus Cynda too had her limits in this frigid area despite being a fire type. Their limbs shook badly as they reached their limits, even after taking breaks it had still been a strenuous job getting up there to the peak.

Alia soon looked left and right as she tried to look past the blizzard that filled the area, another problem she had to deal with to her dismay. Cynda suddenly growled starting the young mother to be by how loud but low sounds the starter was giving off. Alia's eyebrows furrowed in confusion not knowing what to say or do as she placed her hand on Cynda's head in order to ease tension.

"It's okay Cynda, I am sure-" Alia pauses as Cynda suddenly went on all fours and released fire from her back, warning the offender to back off or else, it was then that Alia looked at where Cynda was growling at that she tried hard to see where the 'threat' was. However as she squinted to see past the snow storm she was unable to see until a dark small speck could be seen at a distance. Who was that? Was that...Red?

Alia's mouth parted and her heart lurched from the thought that it could be him.

"Red..." her voice was quiet that not even her pokémon could hear while tears ran down her face as she stared to run shocking Cynda who tried to go after her. "RED!" Alia screamed out as she sobbed while moving her arms as she ran, the speck soon started to get bigger slightly as she got closer. Without wasting time she latched onto the form in front of her and began to sob. Her shoulders shook as she cried loudly not caring that the storm could block out her voice, her face when she hugged the form could feel fabric. It was cold but she knew that it was a jacket. She did feel figure jump from being hugged but she cared not. It had to be him, no one else scaled the mountain except him plus Red even when she was feeling down had this calming effect on her that left her seeing him more as a brother than anyone else. Alia soon relaxed slightly as she felt something resembling arms circle around her leaving her to shake less than before.

"It's you... it's really you, I thought that I would never see you again Red" she cried while her voice shook from crying. She looked up to see the smiling figure of an older Red but she knew that without a doubt that it was him and that was enough for her.

"... it's been a long time Alia" came a hoarse voice that sounded like it hadn't been used in years, however she cared not knowing that it was him.

* * *

"So what brings you here to Mt. Silver?" Red asked as he handed a grateful if not tired Alia some orange juice due to her dislike for tea and coffee. Alia thanked him before taking a sip only to cringe from the taste but said nothing.

"I was looking for you, I heard that you were missing and had a feeling that you would be here. That and Professor Oak commented that you might be here" Alia commented shyly as he listened while sitting opposite her at the table in the Pokémon Centre "he is really worried about you. He and your mum since you don't message them or anything" she said softly as she held the glass lightly. Red watched her before before sighing as he sipped his tea.

"Things have changed Alia, I have changed" he said softly.

"I know, you resigned as champion and gave the title to Lance" she said with a wry smile that left him smiling slightly "it was your dream to be the best was it not?" She asked softly.

"And I am, I defeated the Kanto League, I defeated Blue and gained the title but it wasn't enough in a way. I was restricted in a way" Red explained softly as he sipped his drink, Alia remained silent as she listened. "There is so much I could do, originally my goal was to the complete the pokédex and I did for Kanto but being the champion I couldn't travel, All I would be doing is fighting until someone beats me but how long would that take? Three years? Five years? Twelve? Twenty years? Plus the fame was too much, no matter where I went there was always people bothering me because of my title" Alia watched with a sad smile on her face.

"I know, that's why years ago I gave up my post to travel" she admitted weakly causing him to smile slight.

"So you understand?" He asked softly as he patted his electric mouse's head as it cooed at him for the attention, seeing that made her smile.

"Understand? I was there remember" she chuckled lightly causing him to smile from the memories of having to run with her when people saw them. "Plus remember who beat you shortly after you beat Blue" she sniggered causing him to groan and hit the table slightly.

"Must you remind me of that? Blue never let me hear the end of it" he whined slightly as they smiled a bit, Alia fidgeted a bit before looking at him shyly.

"Thanks...for not telling anyone about what I did back at the Viridian Gym" Red paused before smiling at her after sitting up straight, he took her hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly.

"He ruined your life and in a way you got justice for you and Cubone" he commented kindly causing her to nod slightly.

"But still you almost didn't get your last badge because I refused it" Red smiled despite how anxious she was.

"You were right about not accepting it, if we had it would be like accepting blood money as you called it" he assured her with a smile. "By doing that you got him thinking even though you only saw him as the boss of Team Rocket and not a gym leader. I wouldn't mind not going to he Pokémon League since in a way by putting your foot down you are showing how moral you are, even thought you were nine and a half when it happened. You did what no grown up would probably have done and that is something to be proud about" he grinned causing her to smile and nod.

"Yeah..." she said with a warm smile on her face. "It was odd thought when we were at the Sevii Islands when that scientist mentioned about the boss having a son" she said with a frown, Red nodded in agreement.

"Something about the boy having red hair" Red added before going quiet "makes me wonder where that boy went or if he's still his father" Alia went slightly still from his words "I can't imagine what that kind of upbringing must have been like, now that I think about it. He was suppose to be about your age" he added before sighing heavily from thought until he saw her bite her lip and wince.

"Is there something wrong?" Red asked looking concerned "you know that you can tell me right?" He added causing her to smile weakly.

"I guess nothing gets passed you huh?" She asked meekly before sighing loudly to herself as she looked up at him. "There is another reason why I searched for you" Red blinked but said nothing as he listened.

"You see... I saw the boss's son...more than once" she admitted causing him to go still.

"Are you sure?" He asked as alarm was evident in his voice, she nodded slowly as she looked down.

"He's different from his father but he is cruel on some levels since he was abandoned shortly after his father's loss" hearing this made Red go pale as shock filled him.

"No way... how can he do that to his son?" Red yelled ignoring his Pokémon's reaction to his sudden outburst as he shot up fro, his chair.

"My thoughts exactly, the man just up and left everything behind" Alia said softly.

"So wait what is the son doing? Is he causing trouble?" He asked now on edge.

"Actually he hates Team Rocket but that didn't stop him from stealing a Chikorita first and then Totodoile, only that pokémon I was able to steal back from under his nose" she admitted as he gave her a look.

"Alia... you should have let the police-" Alia gave him a look knowing how useless the police were in stopping Team Rocket. "So what else happened?" He asked looking curious.

"Well I unintentionally made him my rival and he constantly tried to get Feral back only I swapped balls so I ended up giving him a Ditto" she replied with a snigger. Hearing this made him snort before a loud laugh filled their ears.

"You-you actually did that?" He said between breaths showing that he had not laughing in a long time.

"Yup" she said with pride in her voice before she sobered up. "I also um...got myself into a situation with him and um...I need help" she admitted looking slightly worried if not embarrassed and ashamed to his shock.

"Alia what ever it is, I am here for you no matter what I promise" he said as he held her hand causing her to wince at how kind he was. "You can tell me" he said with an assuring smile, she paused before trying to form the words that were eating at her.

"I am quitting the Pokémon League challenge" she commented taking him by surprise.

"But why? Why would you want to quit? Wait how many badges do you have?" He asked now realising that something was off given how she was now acting.

"Eight" she replied looking sheepish, this left him confused at this.

"Isn't it true that you had to have beaten the league and gain approval before coming to this area right? So how did you-?"

"I might have explained that I use to be the champion before and had threatened him if he had not let me through" she admitted shyly causing him to sigh at her rash move.

"Alia...what could be so important that you would break the rul-?"

"I'm pregnant!" Alia blurted out shocking Red into silence.


	6. Chapter 5

**Warning some parts of the chapter will not be suitable for a younger audience.**

* * *

"You're-you're pregnant?" Red choked as he stared at Alia in shock, one of the things he did not except to see coming especially from his eighteen year old sister like friend who he had protected when they started out on their journey. After all she didn't seem the type to do that. "Are you sure?" He asked before seeing her whip out a stick from a box that she took out her bag.

"I'm sure" she said bluntly as she showed the pale male the stick, her eyes showing that she was dead serious. Only this didn't ease Red one bit as he took in the news.

"But-but how and why? Who is the father?" Red spluttered almost knocking the cup over as he stared at her with mixed emotions not believing this one bit, this had to be a joke right? He soon noticed how she behaved when he asked about the father. Why though? Did the father know? Did he abandon her after finding out? Just thinking about it made his protective instincts kick in, part of him wanted to hunt the guy down and beat him senseless thanks to how this was no doubt affecting her. Alia remained quiet as she looked down adding more worry to the older male.

"Alia, you can tell me you know. I am not mad at you I am just worried" Red said softly as he sat down and held her hand. Alia winced from his kind words before she bit her lip as she felt fear and dread enter her leaving the young mother wondering if she could handle his reaction regardless.

"I don't think that you'll look at me the same way or want anything to do with me when you find out" she said weakly as she kept her eyes down, Red stared at her with helpless eyes wanting nothing more than to remove those thoughts from her mind.

"I promise Alia, I won't abandon you" he said with a determined look on his face leaving her more guilty for putting him in this mess, maybe she should have done this alone. "Alia please-"

"It's..." she bit her lip and went silent before looking at him weakly, hoping her expression could help tell him so she didn't have to. Red stared not knowing what to say as he observed her body language. Was the father of the child bad or something?

"I messed up,I really did and I don't know how I no we even got this far" Alia whimpered slightly as she clenched her hands tightly even though Red was holding her hand but paid no heed as he listened. "Even though I knew... I... he is not like his father, he's better than that but now" she looked down weakly while Red's eyes narrowed as he tried to think of who she was talking about, wait no...

"He tossed me aside like I was nothing, just like his father abandoned him" the room went silent as Red took in what she said, dread if not fear entered his body. "And if his father or anyone from Team Rocket knew... they might take it away from me, just like how HE took away my aunt, Cubone's mother and my life" she said weakly before placing her left clenched hand to the side of her head. "I've really messed up Red and I really don't know what to do anymore" Alia choked as she clenched her teeth while tears ran down her face, Red watched but said nothing. Maybe he was going to leave her? It was probably for the best anyways after everything they went through, in a ways this was a betrayal that went against everything they stood for.

To her shock she felt his free arm pull her close enough for a hug, just that gesture left her teary enough to break down. Her shoulders shook as she wept but Red said nothing except allowed her to let it all out.

"It's going to be okay, I won't let anything bad happen to you" Red said softly as she gripped his hand while hugging him back. Red sighed as he heard her cry while a part of himself was yes shocked but angry at how this could have happened and especially when he wasn't around. He had promised to look after her and yet here she was reduced to a sorry state. Why would that guy hurt her and take it this far?

"It's stupid thought, I shouldn't like him and yet I did which no doubt encouraged him to just dump me" she muttered bitterly causing him to freeze up, he rubbed her back lightly as he tried to remain calm but how could one remain when something like this happened? The worst part is knowing that the person you care about had their heart broken and you were completely powerless to save or fix them, after all once something was broken it would never be the same.

* * *

Red watched her sleep with a vacant look on his face before turning to look at his Pikachu who was sitting on his right shoulder, he stroked the electric mouse from behind the ear earning him a content smile from his friend. What was he going to do? To think that she had gotten that close to the one who ruined her life's son and then ended up on an insane rollercoaster, according to her he was abusive to his pokémon but she could see that deep down he was just hurt and angry with the world that shunned and made his life a living hell. What shocked him as well was the fact that the guy also lost his mother at a young age but the mother's body had gone missing shortly after the death and his sister meanwhile had been taken to Sinnoh to stay with her aunt and uncle there so his father couldn't get his hands on her. Sadly though she had got mixed up with a group called Team Galactic who were trying to creat a new world only to find out that their boss had used them to their shock, however he was now being tormented by Giratina for his acts in the world Alia called the Distorted world which was a world parallel to theirs according to the research. As odd as that was he knew better than to assume unless there had been facts involved.

Sadly though he knew that they couldn't stay here even if she disbanded Team Rocket by defeating Archer, there would still be people loyal to the cause which would mean that the baby would be at risk and Alia would fight tooth and nail for someone even if they were not born yet which was the scary part.

So should he ask Blue for which places are safer to be in?

* * *

" _You were hurt back at the tower?_ " Alia asked softly even though it was more of a statement as she examined the long line that went from the top end part of his right shoulder and ended near his underarm.

" _So what? It's just a mark_ " Silver muttered stiffly as he looked away. Why did it matter? It was just one of a few marks after falling from the unstable Burned Tower, compared to the broken arm and the wood that went through his leg which resulted in stitches and him having to use crutches. Alia however frowned at how he was acting as she had her finger on part of the light scar that no doubt healed after being treated, her eyes softened at how he saved her when she blacked out. Then again he had pushed her when she was trying to recover from her psychic bond with Eva so in a way it was shocking to know he used himself to cushion her fall.

Silver however jumped as he felt something soft touch the scar he was forced to look at her head after the stunt, Alia's lip were soft and gentle as she hugged him leaving the male to feel something like electricity running through his body. Alia however slightly ignored his reaction as she knew that the injuries he sustained must still hurt from time to time after having her left wrist broken from being sent off a flight of stairs when Team Rocket grunts were causing trouble at the Pokémon Tower years ago. She also knew that this was the first time that Blue had actually got worried for her enough to stay at the hospital as guilt filled him for not catching her when she was shoved out the way. Just seeing her form on the floor looking lifeless scarred him for life but she didn't blame him for not catching since she knew that he did the best he could and that Team Rocket was gone from the city once again.

" _Don't say things like that_ " Alia said almost scolding Silver with her soft tone even though the event took place two months ago. Silver meanwhile was in his own little world not knowing what to say and think as she rested her head on the crook of his neck due to their height difference.

" _I don't want your pity_ " he said coldly as he wanted to push her away but his body wouldn't let him for some reason, why was he so weak when it came to him? Acting out when it came to her, maybe it was back at the festival when she wore that yukata that caused him to take an interest since she only wore plain clothes and no skirts. Even when they were younger she never wore anything girly despite having friends who were girls.

" _I'm not_ " she replied bluntly "I am worried and sad that you had to endure those injuries without anyone's help" she said softly causing his heart to skip a beat from shock. She was...worried about...him?

" _Why didn't you ask for help? I would have been able to help_ " she asked weakly as she looked at him with eyes that left him powerless against, why was it that she had this effect on him?

" _A guy asking a girl for help?_ " Silver scoffed without thinking " _do you know how weak that is?_ " He asked coldly however Alia wasn't amused.

" _Now you're just being stubborn Silver, there is no shame in asking for help_ " she commented as she narrowed her eyes at him slightly.

" _Actually there is_ " he said now wanting to push her away " _I have had to survive by myself even when I was ten, then you left me without talking to me about it-_ " Alia silenced him with a soft kiss that caused their faces to go red from her bold move, Silver's mind went blank while his heart started to beat so fast that it left him wondering if she could hear or feel it.

" _You were late_ " she said after parting her lips from him slowly leaving him more red from her actions. " _I couldn't miss the boat and-_ " she looked at him calmly while her eyes were serious.

" _You never did go after me_ " she added in a low tone that left shivers down his spine, she looked down shyly before moving another hand towards a slightly visible scar on the right side of his waist. Alia's fingers lightly trailed the large scars she could see with a thoughtful look on her face as curiosity filled her, to think that they had to share a room thanks the fact that the Pokémon Centre was almost booked up leaving only one more room left for them containing two beds so there wouldn't be much issues. Sure they felt how tense the room was after what happened at Cianwood City but there wasn't much they could do except just try to survive the night without any incidents, if they could help it since most of the time being at the others throats due to their personalities clashing that and from how things were left years ago.

Only now just seeing him with only his trousers after taking a shower was a little embarrassing for her since she never saw a him without his shirt off, plus he was a guy. It was really awkward!

Silver raised a brow slightly from her words not knowing what to say as he looked down at her, his hair slightly covering his eyes preventing her from seeing if she looked up. He never really expected her to say something like that after how he acted towards her, then again who could blame him after she left so quickly without telling him anything. He also didn't expect those bold words leave her mouth and just hearing them left his heart skipping a beat and his face burning up to his surprise, was he sick or something? However before Silver could process what was going on he slowly lifted his hand up and tilted her head so he could see her face, the red head then moved his head down and captured her stunned slightly parted lips with his own. She tasted sweet to his surprise, almost like chocolates which in itself was very addictive. His mind remained blank as he moved his lips a bit and pulled her close so her body was leaning against his taller frame, Alia meanwhile was still stunned if not quiet as his right hand was on the small part of her back in order to keep her close. He wasn't being rough to her shock given his attitude if anything he was being...gentle. She felt her face continuing to grow hot from what was happening while her stomach did summersaults, why was he kissing her? It confused Alia before she slowly melted from the kiss as her legs nearly buckled from what he was doing. They were definitely not children anymore, no they wouldn't be doing this when they were ten going on eleven. This should be wrong in her eyes since Silver was probably not in his right state of mind and was probably acting up for whatever reason, yet she was allowing it to take place much to her surprise. Alia soon lifted her nearly clenched right hand and rested it on his chest as she kissed back slowly as she closed her eyes, Silver however almost made her jump as he pushed her back to the wall, Alia yelped slightly from the hard wall behind her while Silver on the other hand began to nibble her bottom lip before hearing a low hum from Alia as her back was still against the wall.

For Silver it felt odd having her this close to him, just knowing that he was kissing her should have left him pushing her away since he didn't like being touched by anyone but for some reason Alia kept breaking those barriers he had constantly put up leaving him naked and exposed before her, not only that but he felt vulnerable knowing that she could destroy him at anytime and yet she didn't to his surprise. Silver as he kept her close also felt how soft her shirt was as he pressed against her, however not only was her shirt soft but her skin as well leaving him wondering how she managed to keep it that way. His face continued to burn from the thoughts that filled him from being in this position leaving him feeling hot, what was wrong with him? They were rivals- not only that but enemies after she ran away leaving him alone...just like HE did all those years ago. Causing him to go through what no child should ever endure, to be exposed by the cold world, to sleep out on the streets and at worst stealing food for his next meal. Then she turned up causing his word to flip upside down which encouraged him to look at the cruel world that turned its back on him in a different way, only before he could do anything to thank her due to his cowardice and the fear of her ever finding out about his past. Fearing that she would hate and leave without a second thought. Very soon the pair broke from the kiss and began to breathe heavily due to the lack of air, she looked up at him with heavy lidded eyes as she tried to see what Silver's expression was only his eyes were covered by his hair as his head was down. Curious she used her right hand in order to move the hair away, seeing his unreadable expression she tilted her head in a cute manner. Acting on impulse from seeing her expression Silver immediately moved his head so she could not see, Alia bit her lip slightly as he started nipping at her neck causing her to tremble from what he was doing. A soft whimper left her lips as she continued to bite her bottom lip while her arms that had snaked around him began to tighten their grip, without a doubt she was going to have a mark on her neck thanks to what he was up to. Silver almost yelped and almost pulled away as he felt her nails clawing into his back leaving multiple marks however a part of him smirked from her response, this in turn encouraged him to lick her neck slightly causing her eyes to go wide before a weak whine left her lips while her knees buckled. Feeling her body slump Silver quickly caught Alia by holding her legs an lifted her up so his body was between her legs. Her face grew more red from the position that they were in. She was at a loss of what to say since his body was pressing hers against the wall, all she did was look up and saw a glint in his eye before he kissed her fully.

.

.

" _So what does this make us?_ " Alia asked softly as she laid on her bed that had been moved so it was close to his so they didn't fall off if thy were to move. Silver turned to stare at her blankly while he rested his head on top of his arms.

" _All we did was make out. We're still rivals and that isn't going to change_ " he added in his usual cold tone as he took in her appearance, part of him mentally smirked knowing that he not only her hair messed up which was something she always had tied up giving her a mature look. This often left him wondering what her hair looked like compared to before, it was definitely silky and smooth to his surprise when he touched a few strands. Silver almost laughed as she was now sporting a few bruised marks in various places because of him, seeing his expression made Alia raised a brow as she looked at him, her eyes narrowed slightly from his words.

" _Rivals don't do what we just did_ " Alia said bluntly as she moved so her head was resting on her hand, she fought the urge to blush from what they did while Silver almost smirked as he rolled his eyes.

" _It wasn't like we just had sex you know, it was just making out so don't get yourself all worked up over nothing. Honestly don't you ever stop overreacting it meant nothing?_ " He asked almost sounding bored as he stared at her, Alia bit her lip as she looked away slightly " _it was just two people fooling with no feelings involved_ " he added as he looked at her, while Silver spoke he almost felt like he swallowed something off which was odd since he hadn't drank anything. Alia on the other hand wasn't amused by his words. How could he say that? Then again this was him, he always pushed his emotions aside except hatred towards the weak and Team Rocket. She always did wonder why he hated them so badly but knew hat it was best not to pry since it was his business.

" _It was close thought! If I hadn't said stop we-_ " she said sternly however she paused from seeing him smirk leaving her scowling weakly " _you disgusting..._ " her voice trailed off from mixed emotions.

" _Please! You enjoyed it as much as I had_ " he commented as he moved so he was leaning on his side.

" _Who said that I did?_ " Alia snapped before he moved again so he was hovering over her slightly from her right side.

" _You didn't stop me and I am very sure the noises you made pretty much told me that you enjoyed it_ " Silver smirked only to grunt as she hit his arm slightly with her fist that was close to his arm, she still knew how to hit hard to his dismay.

" _Excuse me?! But last time I checked I didn't say do THAT!_ " She snapped as she watched him move closer so their breaths mingled from how close they were, her face immediately started to burn again while her legs clenched together tightly from the memory.

" _So you did want it?_ " He asked slyly as he moved his hand, her eyes went wide as a moan left her lips. Embarrassment filled her face as she turned her head only to have it moved back so she was facing him.

" _Stop that_ " she hissed while gritting her teeth from what he was doing.

" _Stop what?_ " Silver asked as he moved his head so his mouth was near her ear causing her to feel his hot breath which left shivers down her spine, Alia whimpered and whined as she was rooted to the bed as he had her stuck there even as she tried to move out of his grasp. Dirty cheat!

.

.

" _I think we should do this again_ " he smirked while watching her weakened form glare at him from the bed.

" _Oh you'd like that wouldn't you? You won't be so happy when I get even_ " she hissed darkly, Silver looked at her before releasing a snort followed by a short laugh. Alia meanwhile gave him a dry look as she peered at him, blooming arrogant cocky-!

" _I wouldn't doubt that you would, but it would be interesting to see you try_ " he said only to blink as he raised a brow from her small smirk.

" _Sleep with one eye open tonight_ " Alia growled darkly before turning her body so her back was facing him, Silver's brows went higher from her words and from seeing her back was to him but said nothing except get out of bed and grabbed some spare clothes. He then went to the bathroom and closed the door, Alia meanwhile opened one eye and smirked knowing why he had to go there. He may have caught her off guard but this was NOT happening again.

* * *

Alia as she slept smirked slightly in her dream knowing that when Silver woke up he was unable to move thanks to four long but sturdy pieces of fabric that kept his ankles and wrists busy, shame she didn't stay long to see him wake up and react to his predicament that morning. But hey she did say that she would get even with him. One way or another...


	7. Chapter 6

Silver walked away from Nurse Joy while holding a red and while pokéball containing his Alakazam tightly, he soon pocketed the item as he made his way over towards the café part of the Pokémon League. Again another loss, this time it was to a tall male named Bruno who specialized in fighting and rock types. He was sure that he would make it past the trainer without a hassle and yet…his mind was a million miles away.

The red head immediately took a seat near a window and stared while he leaned his head on his hand, his eyes pensive only to go wide from hearing the doors that were connected to the front part of the building. Silver immediately looked at the door without thinking, only when he saw who it was did he feel his sudden boast of energy to leave as disappointment filled him when he saw that it was just another trainer.

" _What is wrong with me?_ " Silver muttered harshly as he berated himself for acting like that even though he knew what was the cause. It had been two weeks and nothing! She still hadn't showed up and it left him antsy given the situation. Silver sighed as he pushed some of his hair away from his face before allowing his arms to slump on the table as he sat down. She was just a girl- a rival! So why was he acting like this? It wasn't suppose to be like this, he was going to defeat her one day and now it's like she's vanished. The last place he saw her was definitely at the Radio Tower in Goldenrod City and he was tempted to leave in order to see if she was there but stood his ground, she was going to show up. There was no way that she wouldn't come here, no she would show up eventually to challenge the Pokémon League.

Silver bit his lip as he looked at the window before sighing heavily before his eyes went to his hands. Why was he wallowing like a weak person? He wasn't weak! No if she didn't want to show up then that was her problem, it would mean that she would have to watch him take the title away from her. Silver immediately stood up and went straight to the doors containing the Elite Four with a determined look, it was her loss and he wasn't going to wait. Why did he bother to wait to begin with? He had a dream and that was to defeat his father with his team. As he got to the doors to pause as he saw a frustrated Lance leave the doors looking like he had just either woken up or had been pulling his hair given how bad his hair was looking. Silver's eyes narrowed as he saw the Dragon Master stomping past the Pokémon Centre part of the room and didn't stop as he saw the front entrance.

"Why are you stomping around like a raging Donphan?" Silver asked bluntly "do you know how stupid you look?" he added as he saw Lance stop and turn to look at him with a surprised expression which then changed showing that the older male was not happy with his statement.

"The doors to the league are closed until I get back" Lance said in a quipped voice as he resumed his walk to the door. Silver's eyes went wide as shock filled his face, what the hell…?

"Why?" Silver asked sharply as he marched up to Lance who then paused and glared at him weakly.

"It doesn't concern you boy, it's a personal matter" he replied darkly as he opened the doors and released his faithful Dragonite who started to unfurl his wings when he saw that his master wanted to fly.

"It just as well might be since you're closing the league" Silver countered as he walked in front of Lance who was still glaring at the teen in front of him. Lance stared at him before sighing heavily as he placed his right hand to his face, there was no point arguing with this boy given his stubborn track record.

"I just got a call from Clair" Silver's eyes narrowed from the name and rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked deciding to listen since the Champion wouldn't be going on leave unless it was important.

"It's not her that's in trouble per say" Lance said weakly as he moved his hand away from his face, Silver raised a brow from the man's words. "She's a mess right now after Alia called her two days ago, the elder-my grandfather said that she refuses to leave her room and it's upsetting challengers who want their badge. She even went as far as to throw a badge at two trainers who were being 'unreasonable' in her opinion" Lance said weakly as he remembered hearing the tantrum on his grandfather's phone, she was unstable and angry if not distraught which was understandable given how Clair did get along with Alia a lot to know that something was wrong. Silver froze slightly from hearing Alia's name and gritted his teeth slightly as he wondered what she had done now to make Clair got off like that.

"What did Alia say that set her off?" Silver asked in a monotone voice as he saw how conflicted Lance was, just hearing the question left Lance uneasy to tell Silver anything.

"Alia…" Lance sighed heavily "she's resigned from the league challenge, she won't tell Clair why and when I tried talking to Alia she hung up on me" Lance explained while observing Silver's stunned expression, just seeing that was odd since Silver hardly showed much emotion except anger. Silver immediately felt anger towards Alia's stunt, so she just quit? No explanation?

"So she finally turned coward and quit? I knew that she was weak but for a moment I thought that she was better than this" Silver snapped only to pause as he saw Lance's thunderous look, he resisted the urge to take a step back from Lance as he saw that the man was close to hitting him for that comment.

"You better take those words back boy" he hissed darkly. "Alia's more of a trainer than you, in fact she has more compassion than you would ever have and you would be a fool to mock her" he added angrily before looking at his companion and patted the dragon's head lightly. Silver almost rolled his eyes instead he narrowed them as he clenched his hands tightly.

"Then why is she quitting? Explain that!" Silver yelled angrily as Lance gave him a sad look, in a way it grated on Silver's nerves as it looked like a mixture of pity and disappointment. Something he refused to tolerate.

"I don't know… that's why I'm going to see Clair" he said softly "honestly you'd think with a rival like her you'd grow up and learn to appreciate things. Instead you have not changed even in the slightest Silver and it's really disappointing. It has been what? Seven-eight years and you still refuse to change" Lance said with a disapproving look.

"I don't have to change! I won't change!" Silver yelled in anger not caring if he was attracting attention "Not for you or anyone! Least of all to a quitter like HER!" he added as anger continued to fill him, she was so stupid and weak! Honestly why did he bother with someone like her? It was laughable since he never could defeat her and yet here she was quitting while he stood strong, if anything she was nothing more than a stepping stone and a weak one who just crumbled. To think he was thinking about whether she earned his respect or not before calling things off. Only he had done himself a favor.

Lance watched the teen before sighing.

"It's up to you but I will say this, don't make a mistake by going down a path that would just leave you broken and alone" Lance said calmly before getting on Dragonite who moved his wings and was about to leave before Silver placed his hand on it's paw.

"I'm coming with you, I might as well see the damage since there isn't much to do thanks to you closing the league" Silver said with a frown visible, Lance stared at him for a few minutes before sighing.

"Fine, but keep your distance and don't anger Clair anymore than she already is" he said sternly to the younger teen who just climbed on silently.

As Silver watched the view below his mind went back to Alia and how she was quitting the league challenge, did that mean she was quitting as a trainer as well? This in more ways than one didn't sound like something she would do and yet Clair's behaviour confirmed it. The woman was a mess although some part of him had a feeling that there was more to this. Something he was dreading on finding out.

* * *

By the time they arrived at the Blackthorn Gym Lance briskly made his way towards the gym doors only to yelp and duck as a brick was thrown at his head.

"THE GYM IS CLOSED! GET OUT!" Clair screamed angrily as Lance was left shaken and startled from almost getting hit by the offending object. His eyes were wide as he took in the area, it was almost completely torn apart.

" _Grandfather wasn't kidding when he said Clair was upset by Alia's call_ " Lance said while Silver's eyes were trying not to go wide from how damaged the place was.

"Clair it's me" Lance said weakly only to dodge a fireball which was most likely from one of her dragon Pokémon.

"GET OUT! I DON'T WANT YOU IN HERE!" Clair yelled in anger, her voice could be heard a few doors down to the left. Lance sighed heavily before walking straight to the room. "WHAT DID I SAY?!" Clair screamed as she threw a cup at a startled Lance's head only he dodged it at the last minute while Silver walked up to the man slowly, he jumped slightly from the loud crash and looked at the wall that had been the victim of being attacked.

"Clair talk to me, grandfather said you were upset-"

"Oh!" Clair almost charged out the room had Lance not grabbed her arms stopping her from barging past him "let me go so I can skin that old man!" Clair spat.

"Not when you're in this state of mind, now we are going to the kitchen and when we get there. We are going to sit and talk about it without lashing out is that clear?" Lance said with a stern look. "Look I'm shocked about Alia quitting-"

"SHE'S BLOODY LEAVING THE REGION IDIOT!" Clair shrieked at him in anger, Lance's eyes went wide while his mouth parted in surprise. Silver as he listened froze.

"N-Now now Clair, I doubt that she would after all she's just quitting the Pokémon League challenge" Lance said calmly only to hear her scoff.

"Is that what grandfather told you?" she spat angrily "because after she spoke to grandfather about something that according to him was private, she then calls me a few days ago telling me she is leaving the region and won't be coming back!" she added venomously. Lance closed his mouth and looked at her softly before pulling the distressed woman close so he could hug her.

"She'll be back, I'm sure of it after all things can happen" Lance tried to assure the crying woman who shook her head.

"She won't Lance and I don't know what to do, the last time I spoke to her I had asked why she was acting distant towards me and that was when she defeated me in a gym battle" Clair groaned as she placed her left hand to her face. Silver as he listened frowned, inside he was furious at how selfish and cruel Alia was being. What could she possibly hope to achieve by leaving?

"What exactly did she say?" Lance said as they walked into the kitchen, Silver as he kept an ear out for her words took a glass and began to fill it with water before placing the rim to his parched lips.

"That's the thing though, her response didn't make much sense since she could have eventually bounced back from the issue" Clair said before looking at the window only to frown as she saw Silver, instead of ranting at him she turned her head since she didn't want to rant at the moment.

"Which was?"

"She said that she had her heart broken" Clair commented softly only to jump from hearing glass shattering, she turned to leer at Silver for destroying her glass only to raise a brow from seeing how pale the male was. In fact his hand that was holding the glass shook slightly as he looked at where the glass originally was.

" _No…way…_ " Silver's breathing shook as he tried to process Clair's words, no way… SHE actually liked him?!

* * *

"Wha? Can you repeat what you just said?" An orangey brown haired, black eyed male said sharply. He wore a black shirt, brown trousers and black shoes but his expression was beyond shocked. Red sighed as he stared at his old rival not knowing to say after their 'greeting'

"I-We're leaving the Kanto region" Red explained while his rival's eyes narrowed.

"I thought that was something that you had said" the rival hissed as he folded his arms. "Care to explain why you are leaving after just showing up on my doorstep?" the male asked coldly.

"I…it's complicated Blue, I can't really say" Red explained wearily as Alia stood by him with a sad look on her face, Blue looked at her briefly to see that she was really anxious which was odd since hardly anything put her on edge unless something serious had happened.

"I don't get it Red" Blue shook his head. "You…why did you come back to tell me this?" he asked weakly showing that he was clueless if not baffled.

"You had a right to know given that you probably would try looking for me" Red explained as he saw Blue flinch a bit. "That was what you were trying to do during these years right?" Red observed his rival and friend carefully, Blue sighed but frowned not denying it.

"Can't put anything past you" Blue said lightly before his eyes grew soft but stern as he looked at them with his hands on his hips. "So where will you both go?" he asked, Red looked at Alia who looked away slightly.

"We-I don't know really but it's not safe in this region right now given Team Rocket showing up" Red explained sounding hesitant, Blue raised a brow.

"You're kidding right? You took care of them Red years ago and then I heard you took stopped them Alia" Blue said bluntly not amused by Red's words, not safe? Of course the world wasn't safe but that didn't mean they had to go into hiding like a pair of scared children. Blue as he stared at Red saw him tense up slightly while Alia bit her lip but looked away looking sheepish. "You… did stop them right Red?" Blue asked looking slightly worried from his friend's silence.

"I…didn't" Red admitted to Blue's shock "Alia did" this took Blue completely by surprise "I agreed to take credit for her safety because of Team Rocket" Blue gave him a look not happy by his words. After all who would forget about the murders in Lavender town and Alia's connection to one of the victims, it was the talk of the town and the only person who kept the memory alive was Mr. Fuji who was acquainted with Laura Alia's aunt thanks to Lacy who was another aunt that was murdered. Blue never did forget Alia's unconscious form after she had been pushed off the stairs by one of the grunts, unable to stop her fall he was forced to see her hit the floor and she was lucky enough to have only had a broken wrist and a concussion.

"What do you mean you took the credit? You beat the boss-"

"Alia actually did, it was lucky that we had the badges. Although it was odd that I was given two instead of one let alone one since Alia refused to accept the Earth badge" Alia nodded in agreement as she tried to think about why the boss would have done such a thing, Blue's mind however was reeling from the news.

"But how? How could Alia have done that?" Blue asked as he looked at Alia who bit her lip, Red nodded with an assuring smile but that didn't leave her any less anxious. She looked at Blue weakly before taking a deep breath and looked at him. Her eyes for a brief moment glinted but to Blue that could have been from the light, however as soon as Blue blinked he yelped in shock as he saw in Alia's place Red. Looking to 'Red's' left he saw Red standing there with a weak smile.

"Ho-How?!" he cried in alarm.

"It's the power of illusion" 'Red' said with a causal smile while shrugging, the real Red on the other hand tried not to laugh at Blue's reaction since the male looked as if he was about to pass out from the news.

"Does-does anyone know about this?" Blue forced out as he tried not to stutter from the news, this was huge and no one except him knew about it!

"Nope, just us three" Red admitted as he watched 'Red' revert back to Alia's form, Alia as she changed back darted out the room shocking the males who ran after her only to stop and cringe as they heard her throwing up.

"Does that happen every time?" Blue asked weakly as he leered at Red for keeping this from him.

"No actually that's another reason why we're leaving" Red replied as he stood by Blue even though he wanted to make sure Alia was okay.

"What do you mean another reason? What's going on Red?" Blue asked sharply wanting Red to come clean, what else was his friend hiding from him?

"I can't say, if you found out it could put you in danger and Alia doesn't want to risk it in case the wrong sort of people find out. All you have to know is that we're 'going away to explore the other regions' if anyone asks" Red replied as he gave Blue a look that meant 'trust me'. Blue sighed heavily.

"I don't know man, look gramps was worried about you during those years and if he finds out that you both showed up here to tell me that you were going on some trip it'll raise suspicion" Blue admitted weakly as he went towards Alia, his eyes became heavy from seeing her weak state.

"Please Blue, I wouldn't ask this unless it was important. It isn't about me it's about Alia, their boss is still out there and if he finds out that she's alive he'll try to locate and kill her" Red said cringing mentally for not telling the full truth, Blue pondered on his words before sighing.

"Fine but you had better let me know what you both are up to, you both owe me this much you know" Blue said softly, Red nodded his thanks before getting some tissue and handed it to Alia who nodded her thanks.

"I think you should sleep before we travel, there's no point traveling when you're exhausted" Red said while helping her up, Alia staggered slightly as she leaned on his shoulder slightly.

"Okay" Alia croaked slightly due to her throat being sore, seeing this left Blue biting the inside of his cheek.

"Stay here for a few days, honestly you look exhausted haven't you been sleeping properly?" Blue asked almost sounding like he was scolding even though he was worried, Alia smiled weakly.

"Was at Mt. Silver looking for Red, couldn't really sleep when it's cold" she admitted with a weak smile as she staggered to one of the guest rooms with Red.

* * *

"Where can we look though?" Lance asked Clair after Silver had settled down, confusion entered the older male's face but he shrugged it off since it was probably nothing. Clair gave Lance a look before sighing.

"I don't know, did she have any friends who lived here?" Clair asked causing Lance to frown before his eyes lit up.

"Red and Blue! She entered the league years ago with Red and was acquainted with Blue as well that I remember" Lance said with an eager look on his face. Clair smiled as she got up from her chair.

"Where are you going?" Lance asked as he saw Clair sort out her ponytail.

"What does it look like? I'm coming to" Clair said sharply "She's my friend and I want to see that she's okay"

"But the gym-?"

"I'm the gym leader and I'll be on a break anyways, it's about time I took a vacation" she said while her hands were on her hips, she looked at a neutral faced Silver and frowned.

"And where will you be going?" Clair asked bluntly, Silver said nothing as he looked away. "If you want to come with all you had to do was ask" she commented.

"Clair come on now, it's been a challenging day and right now this isn't the time to start a fight" Lance said softly.

"You're right" she released her Dragonite while Lance released his. Silver wordlessly went on Lance's Dragonite after the older male climbed on, once they were all safely seated the dragons immediately took flight. Lance's ears caught Clair's gagging and turned to see her shake her head.

"You okay?" he asked looking worried.

"Never better" Clair muttered bluntly not looking at Lance as she flew taking him by surprise. Silver on the other hand was thinking about Clair's words, Alia being heart broken seemed impossible and yet… it left him with a sickening feeling that he wanted to shake off but it stuck with him thanks to the words. Silver's mind then went back to the day he told her his past, instead of yelling or leaving she stayed that night and never once took advantage of his vulnerable state.

* * *

" _Why didn't you tell me?_ " Alia asked softly as she sat beside the distraught male after his outburst, she placed her hand on his shoulder and stared at him with sad eyes.

" _And be mocked? Scorned for being the son of a man like him?_ " Silver spat darkly as he forced out a chuckle. " _He abandoned me without looking back when he lost to two kids, why should I want to be associated with a guy like him?_ " he asked only Alia's expression didn't change.

" _Did you think I would see you any differently?_ " she asked as she kept her hand on his shoulder before moving to his back so she could rub soft assuring circles earning her low sighs from the male.

" _Why not? After all many back then did_ " Silver commented bitterly.

" _You're not like him Silver and no matter what I would never abandon you regardless of who your father is. You are you and that's it_ " she said sternly as she saw him give her weak look.

"You say this now but it'll change" Alia shook her head.

" _Never_ " she smiled softly taking him by surprise "We're rivals and if you want friends, and friends never abandon the other over something as stupid as parentage otherwise why be friends to begin with" she added with a small grin. Silver soon felt his heart swell from an unknown emotion, was it happiness he didn't know but it felt nice.

" _Ah! No_ " she chuckled as she placed her fingers to his lips as he moved his head close to hers. " _Not when you're in this state_ " this earned her a low chuckle, she watched Silver shake his head before looking up at the ceiling with a withered look.

" _Thanks… for being there for me_ " Silver said softly, hearing his words made her eyebrows go up before a smile formed on her lips.

" _Anytime_ " Alia smiled as she laid down on the bed so she could look at him and the ceiling, her hands were resting on her stomach while her hair was splayed behind her head. Silver watched her from the corner of his eye before laying down on the bed beside her. The room remained silent except for the sounds of low breathing. Silver eventually growing tired of the silence turned his head so he was facing her only to see her looking at him from the corner of her eye.

* * *

Silver did briefly remember telling her that most people would take advantage of the situation, only instead of being offended she laughed at him lightly.

" _Well I am not like most people am I? Only an idiot would take advantage of someone in their vulnerable state since it'll only lead to problems and regret_ " she had said. However that night…it was something he had no regrets and yet her touch scarred him. He was unsure if it was bad or good but it left him want her more only now… she was gone because of him.

"We're here" Lance's yelling over the wind shook Silver out of his mental state and looked down to see where they were, his eyes however went glassy over the fact that he was in Viridian City. The very city that ruined him.

"Alright alight jeez people! I'm coming" said a gruff voice followed by the sound of a door being opened. Blue frowned at the group before recognizing Lance.

"What brings you here?" Blue asked looking at them with curiosity.

"We're looking for Alia, have you seen her?" Clair asked as she barged past Lance who yelped from her sudden move. Blue's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Dare I ask who you are?" Blue asked bluntly.

"Clair, her friend" Clair replied sharply daring him to test her, Blue hearing this raised a brow before shaking his head.

"I'm afraid I don't know what to tell you, she's not here" he replied with a casual smile that left Clair wanting to punch the look from his face.

"What do you mean she's not here?"

"I mean she isn't here"

"But she must be here!" Clair stressed "this is one of the only places that she could have gone to and if she's not here then where could she have gone?" Clair asked angrily causing Blue to take a step back while putting his hands by his face.

"Whoa whoa take it easy will you?" Blue said weakly while a worried Lance stood beside Clair, Silver remained silent as he watched the rival of Red who was cocky and arrogant be reduced to a being shaky.

"Take it easy? She's leaving the region for goodness sake!" Clair spat angrily.

"There isn't much I can say, I don't know where she would go to be honest. We haven't spoke in years you know since she has been exploring other regions while I stayed here as gym leader" Blue admitted with a shrug.

"But isn't there a person who could give an idea of where she could go?" Lance asked while he placed a hand on Clair's shoulder in order to calm her down slightly.

" _Red_ " Blue almost said with a roll of his eyes since Red was keeping her location secret given that he was travelling with her.

"Gramps might" Saying this made Blue pause as he remembered something. His gramps now that he thought about it did mention that she had a guardian but where that guardian was he had no clue, but who's to say that the person wouldn't know where she and Red could be potentially hiding. "Although she might just be traveling, I can't be too sure" Blue added causing Silver to stare at him, some part of him didn't trust Blue thanks to the sudden information. He had to know something even if it didn't seem vital.

"Alia might never come back, doesn't that not bother you?" Clair asked softly causing Blue to blink.

"I have her number so if anything happens I can talk to her, but right now if she is travelling it'll be hard to get a reception. Like I said talk to gramps since he was the one who encouraged Red to travel with her because of her age back then" Blue commented with a shrug before placing his hands in his pockets.

"She was ten right?" Lance asked looking slightly confused as Blue smirked.

"Nine and a half" All three stared at him in shock.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Lance yelled in alarm while Clair laughed at her cousin, wow talk about embarrassing. "HOW WAS THAT EVEN ALLOWED?!" he asked while leering at Clair a few times.

"Apparently her guardian allowed it as long as someone was with her, given how I was back then it seemed fitting that Red would be capable" Blue said almost resisting the urge to bit his lip thanks to how stupid he felt given the incident at the tower.

"I'll definitely be talking to Professor Oak about this, thank you" Lance said while Clair was still cackling like mad, Silver eyed Blue but followed the pair wordlessly. Blue as he watched rolled his eyes before going inside and closed the door.

"Great! It's four in the morning?! Honestly couldn't wait until daylight" he muttered as he looked at his phone, deciding against his better judgment he called his grandfather.

"Blue? Do you know what time it is?" asked a grumpy voice on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah sorry about that, hey listen do you know who Alia's guardian was?" Blue asked before yawning weakly.

"Hmm? Why the sudden interest?" Professor Oak asked in surprise.

"The thing is, it's been bothering me for some time now since Alia kept calling the person sensei"

"Ah, I see. Well not many people know but I guess I can tell you who her guardian is. As long as you don't tell anyone is that understood?"

"Yeah sure of course gramps, you know me I wouldn't breathe a word about Alia. She's a friend you know"

"Uh huh" The professor sounded like he was nodding on the phone. "Well her guardian is actually Alder who some know as the Champion of Unova, given his status he asked me to help her travel only it was because of her age that left me unable to accept unless there was a suitable trainer who was responsible enough" Blue as he listened froze.

"Are you serious? THAT guy?! Why would she want that a secret?" he asked in surprise only to hear a light chuckle.

"Let's just say he has a few habits that bother her a lot, that and she doesn't like the attention"

"Don't I know it" Blue muttered as he remembered her stepping down from being Champion after winning against Red, he never did get why she did it.

"Plus being her Godfather makes it worse for multiple reasons that's why she hardly visits him at all, that man on the other hand makes trips to see her" Blue heard humor coming from his grandfather and blinked.

"What could he had done to get her wanting to avoid him?"

"According to her, he's a real flirt towards the ladies" The professor explained only to hear Blue snort loudly before a loud laugh left his lips. Of course! That's why she got annoyed when she saw guys flirting at either with her or someone else.

* * *

Silver listened but frowned as he tried to listen carefully after sneaking into Blue's house through the window, his eyes narrowed as he heard the words Champion of Unova. So she has a guardian there? Could that be where she went?

" _Wait! Why should I even go there when she made it clear that she wanted to leave? She left_ " he muttered to himself as he listened.

" _But weren't you the one who sent her away to begin with? Why shouldn't she be allowed to leave?_ " nagged a part of his subconscious, to his dismay he had no comeback for that. After all he did this, he caused her to go but the odd thing was that no matter what even after pushing her away she would always bounce back. So what was different now? Why did she have to leave? Part of him wanted to stay here and forget her and yet… he wanted to find out why. It was conflicting and yet his heart was telling him to go and make things right much to his dismay since he owed her that much for putting her down like that. To make it worse she liked him and as usual he hurt her deeply, this time there might not be any way to fix the damage.

His mind went back to those moments he had with her, each in a way left a mark on him and made him feel odd. Sick from time to time when he was away from her and then when she was close his heart would start racing, he would start to sweat while his face went red hot without him knowing why. Maybe there wasn't a cure for it he didn't know but being away was painful given that he caused her to break her word, she left thanks to him and he wasn't sure if he could make it right.

In more ways than one he felt like his father much to his disgust, Alia told him at times that he wasn't like that man and yet he tossed her away like his father would do to anyone who was deemed worthless in his eyes. It left him with a newfound sickness but it wasn't the good kind, it was the kind that made him want to hide and push the feeling away but nothing was going to make it go away. He did this, so what could he do?

Make it right, even if it would take a while he would try.

* * *

"What about this place?" Red asked as they looked at the tall skyscrapers.

"Too busy, loud and annoying" Alia commented before groaning while placing her hand to her ears, Red had to smile at her antics before sighing since the last area was a bit no even if it was interesting.

"Okay let's go somewhere else" he said before holding her hand so they didn't get lost in the busy crowd.


	8. Chapter 7

"This place looks okay" Red said cheerfully as he looked around the secluded forest, "its very quiet and there's a stream nearby" he commented as he scratched the back of pikachu's ear lightly earning him a soft coo from the electric mouse. Alia as she listened looked round with a pensive look on her face before a soft sigh left her lips.

"No..." this took Red by surprise.

"But why? It would be the last place anyone would look" Red asked as he observed his sister like friend.

"It use to be where my parents lived, but it also has bad memories Red. Memories that I refuse to remember... sorry Red" she said with a guilty but shy smile, Red smiled as a soft chuckle left his lips while he approached her.

"You have nothing to apologise for Alia, but that means we have to resume our search for a safe place" he explained as he took out a map, Alia stood by him and looked at the map with a frown.

"What about there?" She pointed at a place on the map, Red blinked as he looked at the them of the area.

"That place? Are you sure?" He asked before turning to look at her with curious eyes.

"Sure...why not?" She smiled softly as she nodded in a semi eager manner that had him smiling as well.

* * *

" _So she isn't here?_ " Silver muttered as he saw his Golbat land on the bench he was resting on after touring a quiet town, he had asked the professor of this region if she had any way of contacting Alder the Champion in regards to Alia but came up with little to no information.

" _Alder travels the region so the chances of finding him are slim, maybe you could contact the Pokémon League?_ " Professor Juniper had suggested with a sad smile before he left the lab.

He had as she mentioned contacted the League in the nearest Pokémon Centre but was told that Alder was out giving talks about the bonds between people and pokémon which no doubt would have been pointless less right? Although given how soft he was being towards his pokémon shocked him since Golbat would never be out sitting beside him, nor would he have thanked it for its help.

Silver took out a map of the whole region with a frown knowing that Alia could be anywhere, making it a lot more harder for him in regards to finding her. He bit his lip as his mind slowly went back to the dream he had at Ilex Forest and chuckled slightly at the woman who was speaking to what looked like a younger version of Alia to his surprise, the odd part was that it felt real almost as if it had happened and he was watching from a distance.

" _Once upon a time there was a brave girl who despite having no family, her companions were the spirits that only she could see because of her gift. One day she drank a potion that allowed her to live a happy life. She was then blessed with a beautiful baby girl who shared her beauty and wisdom_ " the red haired woman said with a kind tone while she tapped Alia's tiny nose lightly, her smile caused the little girl to giggle and smile.

" _Eventually the little girl grew and had a daughter of her own as time went by and through the years, there had hardly been any boys in the family but very powerful girls just like you_ " the woman chuckled, Alia's eyes lit up with glee as she listened and smiled.

" _Am I pretty like those other girls?_ " The five year old had asked causing the woman to chuckle as she hugged the little girl while sitting on the side of the child's bed. Silver as he listened had to chuckle while his cheeks went pink from seeing Alia react, soon a loud sigh left his lips as he watched the scene. She did look dare he admit it- cute but no one was going to know about that!

" _Yes Alia, you are sweet and kind. In fact you have your parents in you_ " the woman said with a warm smile, Alia beamed before she closed her eyes and giggled cutely.

" _Sadly...cute isn't going to cut it_ " the woman's sudden cold tone almost shocked Alia as she stared in shock.

" _But why?_ " Alia cried in surprise.

" _It's because of that damn curse that's what!_ " The woman hissed in anger " _that stupid curse has given us the most rotten luck with men, just like your other aunt who married that stupid jerk of a coward who took over his mother's company and became a mafia boss behind my sister's back!_ " She spat causing Alia's mouth to drop in horror, Silver on the other hand choked on his bile from hearing how angry and bitter this woman was...whoa!

" _Not only that but my dumb husband is out working for long periods of time leaving me alone in this big stupid house!_ " She added before a frustrated growl left her lips, Alia's expression didn't change as she stared at the woman not believing her ears.

" _But-but my daddy-_ "

" _Your father was a workaholic... but he wasn't that bad_ " the woman agreed grudgingly before sighing heavily as Alia stared at her with innocence eyes.

" _Listen to me Alia. Whatever you do DON'T trust men, they will use you for their amusement and then leave you without a second thought. Even if you are still with them they will have a habit of leaving you for long periods of time and never apologise or explain why, instead they blame you for their problems and will go as far as to hurt you. Not only that but they will also make you do chores in the house and complain about things that go wrong in their life_ " the woman said coldly leaving Alia even more petrified by how angry and bitter the woman was, Silver however went pale while his stomach twisted from every word that left the woman's mouth knowing that he had done almost every single thing she accused men off. Shoot! He had without knowing just proved that the woman right given how he acted towards her even to the day he had broke things off with her.

" _Please whatever you do, don't go marrying a guy or ever trust them okay?_ " The woman said sternly

" _Okay auntie_ " Alia chirped to Silver's shock. Did she even know what most of those words meant or what she was getting herself into?!

" _I would rather you be with only your family and pokémon than be with a guy who would break your heart in the future_ " the woman said with a sad smile as she leaned her head on Alia's forehead. " _You're so sweet and innocent. I would never wish such sadness to ruin it_ " hearing this made Alia giggle slightly before placing her hands on her aunt's cheeks.

" _I have you_ " Alia chirped with a wide smile causing the aunt to chuckle and sigh through her nose softly.

" _Yes... yes you do darling_ " the aunt said before allowing her niece to rest her head on the woman's chest. Silver watched as his eyes grew heavy, despite being adamant about Alia not wanting to be with anyone she was just trying to keep her niece's heart from being broken by guys like him. Something he should have known better given how bad his life had been.

Silver jolted awake as he felt his Golbat's wing brush his shoulder slightly. Looking at his bat with half lidded eyes he sighed not knowing what to say given the dream, just thinking about the dream left him baffled since dreams were mostly forgotten and yet his stuck to his mind like glue for some reason. Why did he care about the fact that Alia had left again? After all that just meant he could take on the Pokémon league challenge without any problems or worries, and yet just taking them on before left him feeling empty since there wasn't any rival or resistance from anyone who would want to come between him and his dream of being the best. To beat the one person who was a coward and prove that he was a better man then HIM.

Silver placed a hand to his face and sighed weakly, confusion settled on him to the point that his shoulders sagged. What did he truly want? He removed the one person who stood in his way but at a cost caused her to leave for good, he was training hard but not as hard as before to his and his pokémon's surprise, he was sure that he was getting close and yet it seemed like he was going one step forward and two steps backwards. In truth he felt odd, lonely dare he admit it since IF and this was a big if he was able to do what he set out to achieve would he feel accomplished? Especially when he would be the only one celebrating his victory? His pokémon in a way didn't count because yes they kept him company but it was not the same. He wanted more to his surprise but that was the question- what was it that he truly desired above all else?

* * *

Alia exhaled as she took in her surroundings from the house she was living him with Red, a wide smile left her lips as she saw how beautiful the area was. Yes, this in a way felt like home and it would be a wonderful place to raise the child she was taking care of. Looking down at her belly she stroked the medium sized bump with a content look on her face, she was about seven months along and close to her due day. Like any other day she would just take a short walk around the area via the pathway, she looked up at the large tree with a wide smile on her face knowing that she and Red would not be bored anytime soon and neither would the pokémon. As Alia walked she admired the baby pokémon near the mini lakes, a soft chuckle left her lips as she saw them splashing the other at times causing a few to scurry away.

Just being in this peaceful area with people and pokémon living in harmony left her feeling that this moment would last forever.

"Alia?!" Came a shocked voice that left her body gong rigid the moment she recognised who it was. Sadly Alia knew that just wishing for something like that was only a fools hope.


	9. Chapter 8

Silver could not believe his eyes as he took in Alia's appearance, he had been searching for her for months and as expected the results were the same-empty. Only now as he reached White Forest, a small town known for the Hollow Tree. A building inside a tree that held battles underground which were something that had caught his interest, this encouraged him to travel to the area and see what it had to offer. Now as he reached area did he spot her, but what he saw was not what he expected at all.

Her stomach compared to before had now grown, despite the fact that Silver hadn't studied at a normal Pokémon school but was instead homeschooled until his father had been defeated at the hands of two trainers. One including a trainer called Red who was hailed as a savior for bringing down Team Rocket, which resulted in Silver being not only homeless but abandoned by his own father. He however was briefly taught about the birds and the bees, which meant knowing where babies came from, this in turn had left the younger Silver scowling and sneering at how babies could come from a mother's stomach. At one point he did question on whether his mother had in fact eat his little sister before he was old enough to know about what was going on, then again he was almost two when his sister was born and that didn't end well since she was hogging all the attention before he became attached to her.

Now as he saw Alia's stomach it didn't take a genius to figure out why she was like that, however as he stared at her while his mind was trying to catch up thanks to this bombshell that had been dropped right in front of him whether it was by accident or not. His stomach on the other hand plummeted at how she ended up like this. Why she would go to the extreme and depart without looking back, could he blame her though? However instead of saying what he wanted to say-

"Are you pregnant?" Was the question that left his lips leaving him to mentally smack himself for the dumb question, as expected her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Nah Silver I swallowed a Zigzagoon and I'm still slowly digesting it" came her snide response not moving her hands from her belly. Silver almost snorted by her remark but didn't comment since he deserved that.

"What I mean is- how are you?" He asked calmly causing her to raise a brow not buying it for a minute.

"I was okay until you showed up and ruined my mood" she said darkly as the bottom of her cream dress fluttered slightly from the light breeze.

"S-Sorry" he said weakly as he looked away slightly "so um...who's the father?" Silver asked dreading the answer even though some part of him knew that the baby was his, but for Silver he had to hear it from her. He wanted to hear why she left and wanted to know if she was okay. Was she living alone? Just thinking of her living alone left him worried without knowing why and yet, he did know but was trying to push some of the feelings away. Alia meanwhile frowned at him as she heard his question.

"I don't see how that is-"

"Alia are you okay?" Red's voice caused Alia to pause from her rant, she then turned to look at where Red was located. Silver froze the moment he saw the new arrival knowing exactly who this person was, not that it would be hard to figure it out. The red head grew sick as bitterness and resentment towards the one who ruined his life approached Alia in a familiar manner.

"It's his" Alia said loudly as she pointed at Red with her index finger the moment he stood beside her, this made both males' eyes go wide at her statement. At the same time Red was stunned at what she was saying even though part of him didn't understand what he was walking into. Was she lying to this person? If so, then why? What was going on? Something told him that he wasn't going to like the answer.

Silver the moment he heard this felt his anger almost take over from the fact that this guy had took another thing from his life, not only that but this guy had touched what was his. Not only that but had also got her pregnant as well to his fury. Just who did this guy think he was?

"What?" Silver said almost yelling but Alia wasn't phased as Red watched them with shocked eyes.

"That's right! It's his" she said sharply as she glared at Silver slightly. "So can you go away please? After all we are over, you said it yourself" she said while hugging Red's arm, this caused Silver to twitch. Red on the other hand was still baffled at why he was being dragged into this until she mentioned that she and the red head were over.

Wait a minute! Did that mean that this guy- the red haired male who looked like he was about to tear him limb from limb was the Team Rocket boss' son? The one who she gave herself to and had been her rival in Johto? This left Red frowning but said nothing as he placed his hand on hers causing Alia to look at him with curious eyes, this guy was not going to hurt her again. He didn't like lying but Alia was determined to protect this child and what was left of her so what could he do except support her?

"Alia let's go home, there's no reason to stress your body out by being angry" Red said softly, Alia blinked before smiling looking grateful for his understanding nature.

"Okay" she replied before turning her back to Silver.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me!" Silver snapped almost twitching as he tried not to lose his temper, Alia ignored him as Red turns so they can walk home. "You think that you can take her away from me?" He yelled wanting to march over towards Red and punch him.

"I believe that you pushed her away, you have no one to blame but yourself" Red said sternly before they walked away from a furious Silver who nearly snapped had the cold truth not hit him like a ton of bricks, but that didn't mean that he wanted to hear it. Least of all from the one who ruined him.


	10. Chapter 9

Alia sighed as she sat down on the couch, she soon slipped off her light bluish green low heeled shoes and moved one foot so it was near her back. This allowed the young mother to begin massaging the aches and pains in her foot, this in turn caused Alia to sigh slightly from feeling relief as some of the pain left her.

"Are you okay Ai? Red asked as he sat beside Alia on the couch before taking both her feet and had placed them on his lap so he could massage them without them both having to move.

"Don't do that my feet are gross" she said weakly but couldn't find the strength to move them due to fatigue, Red chuckled but continued knowing that her feet needed a rest from what took place.

"Your feet are fine, but are YOU okay?" He asked with a worried look while his pikachu laid near his thigh, Alia sighed as she leaned back and frowned.

"Don't really know what to say, except that I did not see that one coming" she said dryly, Red nodded briefly in agreement.

"He was really mad, Alia..." Red paused as he looked at her "why did you lie?" He asked softly causing her to bite her lip weakly before placing a lock of her hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"I... I don't want him near me, sure I was in shock when I blurted it out but-"

"He's going to find out one way or another Ai, you can't keep this hidden for long" Red said softly as she leaned on the arm of the couch slightly.

"I know, I know but I just want this peace and quiet. Without him being around it's been relaxing, no issues or worries, no asking where are we in this situation, no insults, nothing negative or demeaning" she said softly "no doubt he would have told me to get rid of it and that is something I will not take kindly to since it's not the baby's fault it's parents messed up or that it's father's father is an cruel jerk" she said with some anger in her voice as she gripped a part of her dress tightly, Red stayed quiet as he listened.

"I understand Alia, but when he does find out he'll be more mad so wouldn't it be better just to come clean?"

"Not with him" she scowled "he no doubt wouldn't want one given his childhood and just seeing one would just make him run" she added before biting her lip.

"So you won't give him a chance? You're going to rob him-?" Red was stunned by her words, this wasn't like her at all but this behaviour could be her mother instincts kicking in. However that didn't stop him from being worried.

"Red stop it! I know this guy, there would be no future. He said it himself the day he cut me loose" she said bitterly as she interrupted him, Red lowered his gaze and looked at her feet.

"But then why did he come here looking for you?" Alia barked out a laugh.

"Him? Looking for me? As if!" She spat "he was probably bored there and decided to challenge here, that's the type of guy he is, seeks out the strong ones in order to get strong" she added bluntly while distain filled her voice.

"Then again he probably got bored since there isn't any challengers who can smack him around like I could and wanted a rematch" she added in a sarcastic angry tone, Red bit his lip.

"Maybe..." he said before looking at his pikachu who was staring at them with curious eyes. "Don't forget I have a birthing class next week" she added causing him to shake his head while a weak smile formed since he knew that she was not looking forward to said class.

* * *

When Alia had shown up for the class with Red she had not expected to see Silver storming over towards them with a glare, no doubt the startled looks of the expecting mothers and fathers left the pair staring at the red head.

"And what are you doing here?" She spat as she had her hands on her hips as she held her rolled up mat.

"Attending" Silver replied bluntly as he glared at Red who was surprised by the hostile look but knew that it was to be expected since he was with Alia, the one who whether the red head knew or not was carrying his baby. Sure he had unwillingly agreed to not say anything but it was a little unnerving to be on the end of a stick, especially when he had done nothing wrong.

"And why? This has nothing to do with you" Alia commented as Red now took the mat without her knowing given that he had a feeling she would no doubt use it to throttle the red head for ruining her mood once again.

"Look you-" Alia glared at Silver as he paused from the insult he was about to throw "I am attending whether you like it or not and it's not like you can't stop me since your too fa-" Alia's eyes went wide while the mothers were fuming from his words. The husbands on the other hand glared at Silver but he didn't back down.

"Oh really? Well this fat woman here is-"

"Heeello young mummy's and daddy's! How are you today?" Asked the instructor who was a blue eyed blond haired woman wearing a lab coat over her greyish blue jumper and skirt that went up to her lower knees, she also wore grey tennis shoes as well which looked worn.

"You're a woman? Don't make me laugh" Silver spat as he interrupted the female instructor causing her to turn to look at him.

"Excuse me?!" Alia screamed "why are you even here? Seriously get out!" She snapped.

"I'm sorry is there a problem?" The instructor asked kindly as she looked at them only to flinch at how angry the pair were while Red on the other hand had a withered smile on his face. Trust two angry people to cause a scene... and one of them was his sister like friend!

"I will go where ever I want, don't tell me what to do!" Silver said darkly as he got near her face causing her to growl angrily.

"I told you before-!"

"Are you a couple?" The instructor asked causing the pair to turn and look at her with anger in their eyes, seeing this took the woman by surprise.

"As if!" Silver spat almost looking like he was about to be sick from the thought as anger filled him.

"Why would I want to date a dead beat like him?" She snapped as she pointed her thumb at him as she stood sideways. Some people either winced or quietly ooed from the insult.

"Oh so you're not the father?" The woman asked in alarm while the parents watched, a few did chat quietly so they could hear what was going on.

"NO/YES!" The pair snapped at the same time before they glared at the other.

"HE is!" Alia pointed at a sheepish Red who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here, not even his rivalry with Blue was THIS bad! Heck Blue and Alia when they were rivals were only a fifth less bad then this, and that was saying a lot. The woman placed her hand to her face and blinked.

"Oh so you and you are the parents?" The woman asked as she pointed at Red and a now pig sick Silver who felt as if this couldn't get any worse.

"What?" Silver barked now getting what the woman was talking about.

"No!" Red cried as he looked at Alia's stunned expression.

"Oh don't be shy, it's normal for fathers to be worried and bicker" she chuckled "then that means you're the surrogate?" She asked a now horrified Alia who felt like she had just been slapped. Why was this happening?!

" _Curse you Silver!_ " She mentally screamed in anger wanting to throttle the pest for ruining things for her once AGAIN!

"What?! No-!" Alia cried out in alarm as she looked at Red, her hair moving from side to side when she whipped her head to look at Silver, Red and the instructor.

"Of course" Silver interrupted shocking Alia to the core. If she thought that she could kick him out then he might as well play hardball in order to stay. "My partner has been little worried since we don't know who's genes the baby will come from" he said almost cringing in anger and disgust, welp… sacrifices had to be made. Although he hoped that it was worth it in the end given how news could spread, in other words his reputation was ruined.

"Ah mystery selection" the woman nodded while at the same time Red went pale, uh oh! He turned to look at Alia who had the look of someone wanting to be sick and weep at the same time, he soon looked at the parents who smiled weakly at the pale male causing him to gulp slightly. This was not good! Not good at all!

"Ah I see... well don't worry new daddy, it's normal to be worried. Do you know what you are both having?" The woman asked with a smile.

"I-"

"Over my dead body!" Alia snapped as she folded her arms, her sharp angry voice cutting Silver off as he tried to speak badly about her. Meanwhile Red smiled weakly since he already knew what she was going to have but he wasn't going to tell.

"Sadly her hormones are all over the place so she won't tell me" Silver said casually while waving her off, Alia seeing this gesture fumed in anger as some fathers chuckled weakly. Oh it's on!

"Okay now time for lesson okay, deep breaths everyone" the woman said as she sat on one of the chairs while Alia to her dismay had both males sitting beside her. Part of her just wanted to bail and never come back after this, just what was he tying to prove by being here?

"Now young mothers, for this lesson we are going to practice birthing breaths okay-"

"Um pardon me" Alia lifted her hand up shyly as a weak smile appeared on her face, Red raised a brow not knowing what to say or do as he was left baffled by her interrupting.

"Yes miss?" The woman asked kindly.

"I'm afraid that I have to go to the bathroom since this little one won't stop playing with my bladder" Alia chuckled causing some mother's to chuckle in understanding.

"Oh that's quite alright" the woman smiled "looks like the daddy's will be learning together then" she smiled as Alia left the room in a hurry, Red and Silver however went pale from the woman's words.

"How so?" Red asked weakly almost dreading the answer.

"Why you'll be practicing on each other until she comes back of course, after all this in a way will give you practice on what to do when she is in labor" both swallowed bile heavily as they turned to look at the other wearily. Shoot...

"So...still think it was a good idea to lie?" Red asked quietly as the woman continued to speak about how to deal with labor breaths.

"As if I would allow you to be with her" Silver muttered darkly but quietly taking Red by surprise.

"Wha-?"

"You may have caused my father to run away but you're not taking my rival away from me" he hissed not raising his voice so he didn't attract attention.

"Look I don't know what you're talking about, but this isn't going to make things better-"

"Oh shut up!" He hissed "what do you know?" Red remained quiet as he listened to the lecture that lasted more than half an hour.

"Say... Ai's taking a long time in the bathroom" Red commented quietly as the couples now got ready in order to do the birthing positions. Silver looked at him blankly as he looked at his pokégear only to frown as he saw the time.

"Did the toilet swallow her whole or something? Not like it's possible given her size" he muttered bluntly.

"Must you be so rude with Alia?" Red asked wearily.

"I can say whatever I want about her" Silver replied coldly causing Red to glare, as ten more minutes went by Red soon smacked himself on the head as he realised that they had been abandoned or should Red say HE had been thrown under a bus and left to deal with Silver.

"Where is she?" Silver muttered angrily as he looked at the door. "I swear-"

"Okay boys best time to practice what I have taught you" the woman said brightly causing Silver to go quiet.

"Stuff this I am-"

"Unlike you I need to learn this so sit down and suck it up, you chose to come here and cause havoc. You are helping me" Red said coldly causing Silver to gulp from how angry Red was looking.

"I'm sorry is there a problem?" The woman asked as some parents looked at them.

"No, we're just getting ready to practice" Red said while masking his anger at Silver, but the red head was no fool. He was doing this now with Red and there was no getting out of this one! Especially since the guinea pig did a runner.

* * *

Alia sighed as she folded her arms while walking through the lake part of the forest, her long cardigan fluttered from the light breeze while her long hair blew to the right. Disbelief and annoyance filled her as she continued to walk, why did he have to come and do that?! It was beyond humiliating and disturbing. Now people were going to gossip and assume the worse, so much for keeping a low profile. Now what were she and Red going to do? They couldn't just up and leave like a that, it would raise suspicion and that was something they were trying to hint to avoid.

" _Darn Silver that meddlesome idiot!_ " she muttered mentally in anger as she spotted some pokémon playing in the water, just seeing them left her feeling a sense of peace and allowed her to forget about her troubles for brief moment. She spotted where her home was and sighed as it was close to the Hollow Tree where trainers would gather. No doubt Benga would want a fight with her to prove who was stronger, although he did at one point want to talk and hang out with her given that she was his grandfather's Goddaughter which meant she was Benga's God aunt. Just last week though... he did make a comment that almost left her hitting him.

 _"Hey um... Alia?" He looked at her with wide eyes not once masking his shock._

" _What is it Benga?" She had asked while looking curious as to why he had suddenly stopped and stared at her._

 _"Why is your stomach so big? Did you suddenly decide to let yourself go or something?" He tilted his head while she blinked in shock._

 _"No! Why would you say that?!" Alia screamed in horror while Red had choked on his saliva from hearing the question._

 _"Well... you're fat" this made her twitch in anger._

 _"I'm not fat I'm pregnant you idiot!" She snapped before slapping Benga who helped from the hit._

Alia shook her head from the memory, talk about oblivious to such stuff. In a way it got to a point that it left her wondering what her Godfather had taught him.

* * *

"This is beyond mortifying" Silver muttered darkly as Red was sitting behind him as the red head was forced to play the birthing mother.

"Suck it up and do it, the quicker we do this the quicker we get out" Red hissed crossly wanting to get away from him as soon as possible, yes this was uncomfortable for him as well but he wasn't making a big show of it. Since THIS guy was the one who started it by saying they were together.

"Aren't you bothered?" Silver hissed "This isn't what I had in mi-"

"Yeah well this is what happens, pregnancy is no walk in the park and things like this have to be taught in order to help expecting mothers when it comes to the day the baby has to come. Only you scared off the one mother who is carrying because you won't stop angering her" Red commented coldly as he made sure he was close to a reluctant Silver, after all Red had been there during these months to know that yes Alia was scared but loved her unborn child enough to keep it safe and healthy. Sadly for her, it meant not eating or doing certain things until the baby was born.

"Besides I'm the one who has to help her with this when I get home" Silver the moment he heard this gritted his teeth at the fact that she would be with Red when it was all over, not only that but she would be doing all this with him and then some to the red head's anger. What did this guy have that Silver didn't?

Silver tensed up as he heard the teacher instruct something that had him blushing like mad, no way in hell! They had to do that?!

"Just do push" Red said dryly as he whispered in Silver's tense ear.

"C-Come on, now this is"

"Do it or I'm telling the instructor why exactly Alia has not come back yet" Red's tone showed that he was not joking, Silver bit the inside of his lip knowing that he could get kicked out if Red spoke.

"F-Fine!" Silver faced away from Red while his face was beet red thanks to what he was about to do.


End file.
